Many methods of forming olefin polymers include contacting olefin monomers with transition metal catalyst systems, such as metallocene catalyst systems, to form polyolefins. While it is widely recognized that the transition metal catalyst systems are capable of producing polymers having desirable properties, the transition metal catalysts generally do not experience commercially viable activities.
Therefore, a need exists to produce transition metal catalyst systems having enhanced activity.